Squat Thrusts Go!
by number03
Summary: Stretching should not be this hard. Or terrifying.


_**Squat-Thrusts Go!**_

"Tetsu, I'm tellin' you. Relax a little bit!"

"No, no, no, no. It's impossible. Impossible!"

Last week had been the start of the very first season of basketball in the Tokyo region. The first match was held by an up and coming school's team and Teikou. It being their first year playing together, the five boys and one shadow had been astounded after having one 118 to 53. In high spirit's, the young players were ending their practice for the next match being held tomorrow, with some simple stretches.

Well… simple enough.

"Do you even know the meaning of 'stretching'? Huh?" Aomine asks, watching as Kuroko struggles as he holds the boys knees down for him. Seriously, the kid should just loosen up a little.

The shorter whines as more pressure is applied to his legs when the taller leans down more, "Ah, my thighs will tear, they'll tear, they'll tear! _They're_ _tearing_!"

The darker skinned boy sighs, rocking forward to lean heavily on the other's back as he's forced to stretch even further, "You should do this more smoothly, ya' here? _Smoothly_."

Kuroko does his best impression of a pout as he feels a chin rest at the top of his head, "What about Aomine, do you even understand there are limits, no… _impossibilities_ to stretching?"

_This should not be this hard._

Across from them another pair copies the same stretch only with a bit more ease. The blonde's head almost seems to become one with the floor as the red head pushes him down from the back.

"Look at that then," Aomine chimes, making sure not to weigh Kuroko's head down too much, "Kise is really flexible huh? With Akashi as a partner too."

"Yeah, but, somehow…" Kuroko trails off a bit watching as Kise trembles (from exertion?) and tries to lean down farther away from the other, "I feel as if there is a terrifying atmosphere over there."

Seeming to have dazed off a bit Aomine remembers and adds pressure back as he continues to hold Kuroko's knees down as far as they would go, "Have you been doing your flexing exercises properly, after getting out of the bath?"

"I had made an effort to do so-" Kuroko lets out a small groan as his legs trembled from exertion. Honestly, enough was enough. He needed to get out of this position.

"Well, then you can at least keep this up for ten more seconds!" Aomine sets the other boy a goal as he continues to hold him down. He distractedly starts counting off the seconds himself, accidentally getting lost in the swirl of blue hair he was currently towering over._ Ah, he's not giving up_, he thinks as the pale legs start to shake in his hands.

"Seven, six, five-" There's a sudden shift as Kuroko pushes his center of gravity up, lifting Aomine away with his back. _This little_, the darker haired male scoffed and smirked as he felt the others knees pull up as well in resistance. He slowed his count down to a stop as he slid up and over, seeming to completely swallow the other boy beneath him in a crouching hug of sorts. Kuroko was too distracted with finally getting the stretch over with to notice the other slide his head upside down in front of him, "Tetsu?"

He huffed, swear rolling down his forehead as he looked back up, "What- ah!"

He was met with an opened mouth, tongue, and tanned chin.

Meanwhile Kise was beginning his slow decent back up off the floor as Akashi leaned back. He was still terrified of being cut up if he didn't do his stretches completely, but all thoughts of scissors and blood vanished as he spotted Kuroko and Aomine in a rather… compromising position (to him only).

"Wha- eh?" _What is the meaning of this? _A long string of odd noises soon followed as the blonde simply would not accept that those two would ever-

A small precise hand quickly shoots out from behind, smacking the spacey blonde in the middle of his head. Akashi sighs as the other chokes on his own saliva, "Kise, you're so noisy. Let's switch."

Aomine finally lifts his head, chittering laughs escaping him as he finally lets up on Kuroko's legs, "Ahaha, your nose is salty!"

The other wipes a hand down his nose, a warm wet trail able to still be felt. He cringes up at the other, "I don't understand you!"

**XXX**

The next day another match is won, cheers flowing from the bench warmers as the team hobbles themselves back to the locker room looking more smug than last time. Aomine stumbles, latching onto Kuroko as they tumble to the floor sloppily and unceremoniously. His back hit's a locker as the other's head hits his shoulder, listening as the taller moans out words of _hot, way too hot, need air, air!_

"Yes, Aomine I'm hot as well. Please move," The suggestions was very half hearted.

"Tetsu," The other whines into his shoulder, "Ice cream!"

The blue haired boy sighs as a grin slowly forms, "Yeah, I want some too."

* * *

**This idea does not belong to me at all, I simply put a comic I found into word format! I hope this is acceptable. I don't put japanese honorifics in my english writings, and I will apologize for that. **

**It can be found here! www . zerochan 1132097 **

**(I also recently was given this link) The creator of the comic can be found here (I think) www . pixiv member . php?id=114154**

**Just take out the spaces. Whoever made this comic, by the way, is a very good artist! And I'm so sorry I don't have any way to contact you! If asked I will take this down!**


End file.
